pvzcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
SFOTH/Basic Path
The basic path is a path from the world SFOTH These are the level bios Level 1 : Conehead And Buckethead, Teleport orb first appears Level 2 : Conehead, Buckethead, and Brickhead Level 3 : Conehead, Buckethead, And Brickhead, LinkedSword-Pult Awarded for finishing level. Level 4 : Conveyor Level with linkedsword-pults and wall-nuts, conehead and brickhead. Level 5 : Conehead, Buckethead, And Brickhead, Health boost first appears Level 6 : Conehead and Balloon Zombie, Robloxian Zombie first appears Level 7 : Conehead, Brickhead, Balloon Zombie, And Robloxian Zombie Level 8 : Save our seeds where you have to protect 2 Chili beans on row 2 column 6 and row 4 column 6, Buckethead, And balloon zombie, Screen-door zombie reintroduced. Level 9 : Conehead, Buckethead, Brickhead, Balloon zombie, Screen-Door zombie, and Robloxian Zombie. Level 10 : Locked and loaded with sunflowers, linkedsword-pults, melon-pults, and wall-nuts, Conehead, Balloon zombie, place portals start to appear. Level 11 : Buckethead and screen-door zombie, Veno-Weed unlocked when you complete level. Level 12 : Conehead, Buckethead, Brickhead, and Balloon zombie, Veno-Weed forced, Gui that reads "Get Robux Quick! Cost : 1 Brain" when you complete the level. Level 13 : Gargantuar Level with every previously encountered zombie in the path and with Sword Wielding Gargantuars And Sword Wielding Imps, LinkedSword-Pult, Veno-Weed, Wall-Nut and Iceberg Lettuce Come From Conveyor Belt. Level 14 : SFOTH Zombie introduced, Coneheads, Bucketheads, and Brickheads, Forcefield first appears. Level 15 : Last Stand with 3000 sun, Coneheads, Bucketheads, Balloon Zombies, And Screen-Door zombie with 3 SFOTH Zombies at the end of the level. Level 16 : Noob Zombie introduced, Coneheads, Brickheads, And Robloxian zombies, 2 SFOTH Zombies at the end of the level. Level 17 : Coneheads, Brickheads, Robloxian zombies, and Noob Zombies, 4 SFOTH Zombies at the end of the level, Umbrella Leaf unlocked at the end of the level. Level 18 : Bridge jumping ambush introduced, where some zombies will jump from the bridge and come down on column 4 and 6, Coneheads, Bucketheads, Brickheads, Robloxian zombies, Noob Zombies, And SFOTH Zombies, Umbrella Leaf forced. Level 19 : Conveyor Belt Level with LinkedSword-Pults, Veno-weeds, Umbrella Leaf, Wall-nut, And Iceberg Lettuce, Every Zombie Previously Encountered In the path appears, besides Sword-Wielding Gargantuar. Level 20 : Bungee Zombie Reintroduced (Can only steal plants in column 4 and 6) Every Zombie Previously Encountered In the path appears, besides Sword-Wielding Gargantuar And Screen-Door Zombie. Level 21 : Save our seeds with a column of Umbrella Leaves on column 4, Every Zombie Previously Encountered appears besides Conehead And Sword-Wielding Gargantuar. Level 22 : Every Zombie Previously Encountered appears. Level 23 : Locked And Loaded With Fume-Shrooms, Twin Sunflowers, And Umbrella Leaves, Coneheads, Brickheads, Robloxian zombies, Bungee Zombies, And Noob Zombies appear. Level 24 : Zombies only enter the level via Bridge jumping ambush, Conehead, Buckethead, Brickhead, and Bungee Zombie. Level 25 : Boss Fight Level with LinkedSword-Pults, Veno-weeds, Cherry Bombs, Umbrella Leaves, Tall-Nuts and Iceberg Lettuces. Every previously encountered zombie in the path appears. You get a key to the next roblox themed world if this is the first path you complete. Category:Roblox Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Day Areas